


Asgardian Valentine

by JFoster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Romance, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, holiday fluff, tony stark - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9747263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Despite not being one to celebrate the holiday, Reader is a big help to the others. Vision still can’t cook by himself. Pietro is precious. Feelings are hard. Thor is a sweet giant dork, pass it on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was really inspired to write this because I don’t see a lot of Thor fics (that aren’t Loki centered) and the LOML needs more love ya know?

**Inspiration** : “ _Roses_ ” ~ Shawn Mendes

_“You can tell me to stop if you already know_

_Though I’m not sure my heart can take it_

_But the look on your face says don’t let me go_

_…_

_And I have to be honest with you baby_

_Tell me if I’m wrong and this is crazy_

_But I got you this rose and I need to know_

_Will you let it die or let it go?”_

 

You’d completely forgotten about Valentine’s Day. Hell, someone in your line of work never had much time for the smaller holidays anyway. The heightened antics around the Compound clued you in; romance was in the air.

Eating breakfast in the Team kitchen was always eventful. Today was no exception. Despite the fact that you weren’t an official Avenger, the Team still considered you a member of the family, however reclusive you may be. Fixing yourself a small bowl of cereal for breakfast you settled in at the island. Vision was frantically trying his hardest not to burn the surprise waffles he was making for Wanda. He was veritably perfect in nearly every way, but cooking was the only thing that escaped him.

“I followed the recipe exactly, I don’t understand why they keep burning,” he mumbled mostly to himself. You couldn’t help but giggle; his dedication was certainly impressive. Finishing your breakfast, you decided to help him out.

“Would you like some help, Vis?” Despite your best efforts, you couldn’t keep the smile out of your voice.

“Yes, if you please. You’re very kind to offer.”

“The secret is to veer off recipe. Every waffle maker is different.” He smiled warmly at you.

Under your tutelage, Vision managed to make a very delicious breakfast tray for Wanda. He thanked you profusely when you offered to take care of the cleanup while he surprised the still sleeping witch. Smiling to yourself, you set to work on cleaning the kitchen.

~~\--------------~~

You were nearly done with kitchen clean up when Bucky wandered in the kitchen with a bouquet of roses looking frazzled. You were half tempted to chuckle but something stopped you. He paced frantically, mumbling quietly to himself. Rose petals began falling to the floor.

“Something wrong, Barnes?” you asked. He didn’t respond immediately. He seemed to stare completely through you. Sometimes those clear blue eyes of his were unnerving.

“I just…need everything to be perfect, you know? Natasha, she’s—I mean, she’s everything and I just need everything to be _perfect_.”

A wave of understanding coursed through you. He and Natasha had been together only a few months but the way they were together seemed as though they’d been together all their lives. Setting aside the last of the dishes and drying your hands, you moved to stand in front of Bucky. Gripping his worried face in your hands, you forced him to stop pacing and look at you.

“Barnes, I’m sure whatever you have in mind will be absolutely _flawless_. She’s going to love it just because you took the time and effort to plan it out. Trust me, it’ll be fantastic,” you said. He visibly relaxed under your assurances. Suddenly his lady-killer smile lit up his entire face; with a wink he thanked you. You watched him saunter off to impress the love of his life. With a small smile on your face, you couldn’t help but feeling a little envious; you missed Thor.

~~\-------~~

Unbeknownst to you, Thor had enlisted the help of Steve, Tony and Bruce to plan your Valentine’s surprise. The boys were working as quickly as they could to cover your room in the thousands of Asgardian flowers Thor brought back from his secret trip. It was his first Valentine’s with a Midgardian and he wanted it to be the best one he could create. Tony and Steve spent the last two weeks teaching Thor different romantic techniques they thought would help him impress you. Bruce stood off to the side laughing at their collective ridiculousness. Romance had never been his forte.

“[Y/N] is approaching the room, sir,” alerted FRIDAY. Thor froze in panic. They weren’t ready yet!

“Quick, Steve, go distract her!” Tony half whispered.

“Me? Why me? Why not you? Everyone knows you’re the king of distractions,” Steve sassed back.

“That’s not—that’s a very good point actually. Thor needs me and Bruce here to set up the projection system, so it has to be you.” Bruce was busy setting up the laptop to stream Thor’s surprise to the silk screen Tony was currently installing in your ceiling. Steve sighed in resignation. He left your room only to collide with you in the hallway.

“Oh shit, are you okay, Cap?” you asked rubbing your nose.

“I’m alright, [Y/N]. Seems like I should be asking you that question,” he laughed. You shot him half a smile; the pain in your nose faded quickly. Wait…what was Steve doing in your room?

“…Isn’t that….my room?”

“Uh yeah, Tony needed my help with some of the upgrades he’s doing,” he half lied. Lucky for him, he was believable.

“Oh…okay.”

“Have you had lunch yet?”

“It’s only 11 am, Steve.”

“All I’m hearing is ‘feed me, Steve’.”

“Hahaha, okay. What did you have in mind?” He led you away from your room and back to the kitchen. Even though Steve was doing his best to distract you, the feeling he was hiding something was unshakable. What was going on??

When the sound of voices faded away completely, Bruce gave the all clear sign. A uniform sigh of relief echoed through the room. Tony finished installing the screen and was showing Thor how to work the remote to raise and lower it. Bruce put the final touches on the laptop projection set up. The flowers were beautifully arranged around your room. An assortment of chocolate kisses and jolly ranchers were scattered across your bed. A stack of your favourite movies and a large bowl of popcorn were set up on your nightstand. Everything was perfect.

“You sure you got it, ThunderBoy? I’m happy to give you another tutorial,” Tony teased.

“I’m from another world, Tony. I’m not an idiot.” Between Thor’s annoyed stare and Tony’s shocked face, Bruce couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 

“I keep telling him that, but his ego prevents him from believing people can be smarter than him,” laughed Bruce.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough making fun of Tony. I get it, I’m an ass sometimes. You want me to go get her?”

Thor nodded graciously, “Please.”

~~\-------~~

Who knew Steve Rogers was such a crack up? Your lunch was long forgotten since you, Sam and Pietro were doubled over with laughter.

“Did you really tell him ‘I can do this all day?’” Your sides and cheeks ached; Steve was doing a damn good job of cheering you up.

“What can I say,” Steve replied, “I’ve never been one to back down from a bully.”

At this point Pietro had fallen to the floor laughing uncontrollably. You weren’t sure what was funnier: Pietro making a complete fool of himself, Sam laughing like an idiot at him or Steve’s beet red face as he was telling embarrassing stories from his pre-serum days. Tony strode into the room, clapping his hands for attention; even in his pjs he had to make an entrance. Bruce trailed in less ostentatiously behind him. You rolled your eyes at his antics.

“What’s up, Stark?”

“A certain Asgardian deity as requested the presence of [Y/N] in her chambers,” he said with a sly smirk. Your face lit up like a Christmas tree. Thor was back!

“If you lovely gentlemen would excuse me,” you stated. They grinned mischievously at you. Something was definitely up.

Thor paced your room nervously awaiting your arrival. He’d never been lucky enough to plan something so extravagant or romantic for someone. Even though the two of you were just friends, he hoped you would be open to something a little more. He hoped you’d love it. He hoped you’d love him. Your heart raced in anticipation; your friendship with your favourite Avenger was arguably the best thing about living on the Compound. If you were more honest with yourself, you’d admit friendship wasn’t the only reason you loved spending time with him. Nothing could have prepared you for what awaited you in your room.

Thor heard the door open and glanced up anxiously. You were utterly frozen in the doorway. Your spy training made your face nearly impossible to read; Thor’s enhanced hearing picked up the pounding of your heart. He hoped that was a good thing.

“Holy…” you breathed. The sight of nearly two thousand Asgardian lilies covering the entirety of your room stole your breath away. It only seemed to get better from there. A trail of petals formed a path from the door to the bed. Two kinds of your favourite candy decorated the mattress. Your eyes finally settled on a nervous Asgardian in the middle of the room. You gasped softly. Standing before you, dressed in a red v neck and faded jeans was the man who had somehow managed to build a home in your heart. He looked beautiful.

“Do you like it?” he whispered.

Words were lost to you. Your mind was blank with shock. Reacting on nothing but pure instinct, you launched yourself into Thor’s arms. A gentle ‘oof’ escaped his mouth when he caught you; he laughed and picked you up easily. Burying your face into his neck, you wrapped your legs around his waist. You could feel his heart pumping in rhythm with yours. _Home_.

Thor wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he’d get from you when you finally saw your surprise. This was _everything_. Holding you in his arms, your heartbeat in total sync with his was nothing short of perfection. If this is the kind of reaction he’d get then Valentine’s Day was definitely a Midgardian holiday he’d have to celebrate more often.

“I missed you so much, Thor,” you murmured into his neck.

“I missed you too, Princess,” he said into your hair. He shifted underneath you and you became painfully aware that you were indeed wrapped around his waist like a child. Way to go, [Y/N]. That’s not obvious at all. Quickly dislodging yourself from your _friend_ , you stepped back and grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry,” you mumbled. His deep laughter echoed through the room. Hooking his finger under your chin, he lifted your embarrassed face to meet his gaze. You were thankful your dark skin prevented you from visibly blushing. A warm smile and eyes you could absolutely get lost in greeted you kindly.

“Please don’t be embarrassed. I don’t mind.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. Oh no, you were already addicted to the feeling of his lips on your skin. Oh no.

Clearing your throat, you gestured around the room. “Did you really do all this for me?”

“Yes. I did however, have some help. I was told grand gestures of romance were the best way to tell someone how you feel about them.” He watched your perfectly groomed eyebrows furrow in confusion. Did he just say…?

“How you feel…?” You couldn’t bring yourself to cross that bridge just yet.  Feeling slightly lightheaded, you decided sitting down was the safest option to receive his news. Thor sat next to you, taking your hands in his. His oceanic blue eyes were hopeful; you could stare at them until the end of time. He opened his mouth to speak but the words escaped him. For once he wished he had Loki’s gift of word craft or Baldr’s gift for poetry. He saw your face fall. Surely you couldn’t think he didn’t love you? Since words failed him, he decided to do what he’s always done best: take action.

To say you were stunned when Thor kissed you was the understatement of the century. His massive hands dwarfed your face as he softly pressed his lips to yours. An astonished squeak escaped your throat. He pulled away quickly, searching your face for any kind of rejection.

“[Y/N]?”

In moments like these, you were horrendously notorious for putting your foot in your mouth. So, you did the only thing you could think of; you kissed him back. Thor’s eyes widened briefly in surprise before shutting in relief; you wanted him too. Kissing Thor was definitely better the second time around. His lips were impossibly soft against yours. Your fingers found their way into his hair and he nipped your bottom lip in response. _Happy Valentine’s Day to you_. Much to your disappointment, Thor pulled away again.

“As much as I would greatly a continuance, there is more to your surprise,” he said breathlessly. Cocking your head to the side, you looked at him in confusion. What more could he have? He pulled a small silver remote from his pocket and pressed a few buttons. The windows were suddenly darkened with black out shades and an illuminated silver screen lowered itself from your ceiling. He pressed more buttons; the faint whirring of a projector echoed softly.   The opening credits of a favourite movie of yours glowed brightly on the screen. Tony had outdone himself!  Clearing away some of the candy, you and Thor got comfortable on your bed. He tucked you into his side and handed you the bowl of popcorn. He really planned it all.

“Is there anything else that’s supposed to appear from the ceiling or did we cover everything?” you asked with a cheesy grin on your face. His responding laughter shook the mattress, dislodging some of the candy.

“That is indeed everything,” he grinned. Satisfied there weren’t any more hidden surprises, you pulled him in for another kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Thor.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Princess.”


End file.
